


Stolen

by Gort



Series: Sun and Gort Do Kink Bingo Spring 2019 [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Bobbi doesn't mind, Broken Engagement, Chastity Device, F/M, Hunter is a highwayman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gort/pseuds/Gort
Summary: Regency AU. Newly-engaged Bobbi is dreading married life until she meets a highwayman who might just be able to solve all her problems—including one very uncomfortable chastity belt.Beta'd by Sunalso!





	1. Ambushed

Bobbi shifted in her seat and glared at Kara under her lashes. Her new lady’s maid—courtesy of her future husband—was the exact opposite of her previous one, and Bobbi was desperately missing Jemma. Maybe she should have grabbed a stable hand and eloped to Gretna Green, too. Anything was better than being fobbed off as a part of a transatlantic business deal.

Two weeks until her wedding. Two weeks she thought she’d have to talk her way out of this match. If she hadn’t been able to get through to her uncle, she was going to make sure Lord Garrett knew her to be an absolute nightmare of a woman, and the exact opposite of the docile wife he wanted. Except she hadn’t planned on being exiled. Or clapped in irons like the Middle Ages were back in vogue.

In addition to his general odiousness and extremely outdated idea of marriage, Lord Garrett was also distrustful, so she’d been put under the watchful eyes of Kara and Ward, two of his servants, and sent off to his country estate.

Bobbi adjusted her seat again as the carriage rolled along a particularly rutted path and tried not to wince. The metal of the idiotic chastity belt was biting into her stomach and thighs, and she wondered if half the reason she’d been forced to wear it was to make her look forward to the cursed wedding, when it would come off again.

Someone shouted outside and the carriage shuddered as the horses came to an abrupt halt, nearly throwing Bobbi to the floor. There was more shouting, and she glanced out the window in time to see a couple of masked figures emerge from the trees lining the roadway.

Fantastic. Now she was being ambushed by highwaymen. Just when she thought life couldn’t get any worse. 

Kara pressed her face to the glass, peering outside, and then gasped as a body tumbled from the front of the carriage. “Ward!” she shrieked, throwing the door open before Bobbi could protest.

Bobbi reached for the handle, hoping to shut it and at least slow down the would-be thieves, but a shoulder stopped her from pulling it closed. She froze as a man peered in, the lower half of his face covered with a cloth. His eyes swept through the interior, and if she wasn’t in the midst of being robbed, she might have thought they looked quite nice, like the color of the honey she preferred on her toast in the morning.

“Huh,” the man said, sounding perplexed. There was a gun in his hand, but she hadn’t heard any shots, and he didn’t seem interested in pointing it at her, which was a relief. “Thought this was Lord Garrett’s carriage.”

Bobbi lifted an eyebrow. That was interesting. Perhaps this wasn’t the crime of opportunity she supposed. “It is,” she said.

“Where is he then?”

Bobbi lifted the other eyebrow. “While I loathe the man, I’m not aiding and abetting any scofflaws.”

The man’s eyes twinkled, and he tugged his kerchief down, revealing what would be a rather pleasant face if he’d bothered to properly shave it. “Rather far from home, aren’t you? How do I know you’re not the scofflaw?”

“What?”

“I can’t imagine there’s anything pleasant about that man’s company, especially not for a lovely thing like you. If you’ve already rolled the bugger, my hat’s off to you.”

“I have not-” Bobbi paused, tilted her head, and considered the man in front of her. Perhaps he was the answer to her prayers. A nice kidnapping would certainly throw off any marriage plans, possibly without upsetting the business ones. He was already a more pleasant companion than the supposed Lord she was promised to, and while his accent was a rough, she kind of liked it. He might even be clever enough to get her damn belt off. “I’m his…we’re…” Bobbi barely managed to get the awful word out, “…engaged.”

The man’s jaw dropped. “What?” he said. “Why?”

“Business,” she sighed.

The man’s eyes flashed. “Christ, he’s worse than I…” He darted a look at her. “Uh, heard. I’ve only heard of him.”

“Sure,” Bobbi said, ignoring the obvious lie. It was revenge he was after then, she could work with that. “Well, I suppose I’d better-” She began to slide toward the door and the man took a step back, his expression confused.

“What? No, we’re not leaving you on the side of the road, don’t be ridiculous.”

“Of course not,” Bobbi said. “But we can’t take the carriage with us, it’s much too noticeable. I’d unhitch the horses, they’ll be useful.”

“We?” the man repeated.

“Yes, we,” Bobbi said, her irritation growing. “How else are you going to ask for ransom?”

“Ransom?” He held up a hand as she moved toward the door again. “Hang on. There’ll be no ransom. I’m not kidnapping you.”

“Oh.” Bobbi slumped back against the seat.

“You’re disappointed,” he said, sounding amused. “Sweetheart, I promise, if I’d known you were in here instead of that damned Garrett, I would have made plans for your abduction.”

Bobbi glared at him. “It’s Bobbi,” she said.

“Sweet Bobbi.” He grinned, and she narrowed her eyes further. “Since I’m not kidnapping you, any other suggestions on how to get under Garrett’s skin?”

“Yes,” she said immediately, sitting up straight again.

The man propped himself up against the doorway of the carriage and tucked his gun away. “What’s that?”

“Do you think you could remove a chastity belt?”

He inhaled, coughing for a moment. “What the hell?” he sputtered. “Did he just get back from the Crusades? He’s really got you in one of those…” His eyes dropped to Bobbi’s skirts and she squirmed. The idea of him getting under them was a lot more pleasant than imagining her future husband doing it.

“Well, can you?”

“Sadly, I’ve neglected to bring a smithy along with me. Where’s the key?”

“With Garrett,” Bobbi sighed.

Reaching into the carriage, he picked up Bobbi’s hand. “Darling,” he said solemnly, “I would love nothing better than to rid you of such a contraption, but unfortunately, that would rather disrupt my plans.”

He brushed a kiss across the back of her knuckles, and Bobbi rolled her eyes. “You are really bad at this whole criminal thing.”

“Thank you,” the man said cheerfully. “Sorry about knocking out your manservant, but he should come around soon.” He leaned in closer and Bobbi’s eyes dropped to his lips of their own volition. “Tell Garrett I’m coming for him.”

“They’ll probably be ready for you next time,” she pointed out. “And I have no idea who you are.”

The man winked at her. “You will.”

 


	2. Tempted

Bobbi would have loved nothing better than to pace, but the damned belt turned her usual stride into more of a waddle, so she stayed put, glaring out the window of the drawing room.

It’d been three days since she’d arrived safely—thanks to that stupidly chivalrous brigand—at Garrett’s estate, and Garrett himself had finally deigned to make an appearance. Ostensibly, he was here to make sure Bobbi had recovered from her ordeal, but from the number of men who’d been traipsing through the manor all morning, he was much more concerned about tracking down the highwayman. 

At least it kept him busy. They’d exchanged a few words at breakfast under her uncle’s watchful eye, and since then, she hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Garrett. Some courtship this was. She felt more like a slab of beef on an auction block.

Sipping her tea, Bobbi gazed out the window, trying to decide the best course of action. Obviously, she couldn’t marry Garrett, but that left her uncle in an awful bind. This shipping deal was critical to his business, and the last thing she wanted was to ruin her family, but there had to be another way. She scowled at the well-manicured expanse of green outside. If only her cursed cousins hadn’t all been born male.

“Here you are,” a cheerful voice said.

Bobbi sighed. Speak of the devil. “Christian,” she said, turning reluctantly.

Make that two devils.

She fumbled her teacup for a moment, and while Christian didn’t seem to notice, his companion with amused, honey-colored eyes certainly did. The sheer audacity of her thief to turn up here, of all places, was breathtaking. What the hell was his game?

“Cousin,” Christian said. “May I introduce Mr. Lance Hunter? He’s assisting Lord Garrett with this nasty criminal business. Mr. Hunter, this is my cousin, Miss Barbara Morse.”

The shock of seeing the brigand again rendered Bobbi momentarily speechless. She narrowed her eyes at him, but the man simply inclined his head. “Miss Morse,” he said politely. 

“Can I impose on you to tell your story to this gentleman?” Christian said. “I know it was a trying ordeal, but the more we know the better. Such a bold attack in broad daylight isn’t something we want to happen again.”

“Certainly not,” Mr. Hunter said, the corners of his mouth ticking up slightly as Bobbi stared in disbelief. “If you can recall any details of this…ah, trying ordeal, it would be very helpful.”

Bobbi nearly threw her teacup at him. “I…” She glanced at Christian, but he was already edging toward the drawing room doors.

“Excellent,” Christian said, checking his pocket watch. “Back in two shakes.” He disappeared before Bobbi could get another word out.

There was a long silence as Bobbi stared at the man who’d waylaid her carriage and who now, apparently, was the person her vile fiancé had put in charge of the search for himself. If he hadn’t looked so smug about it, she might have been impressed.

“Lovely home,” Mr. Hunter murmured.

She set her teacup on a nearby table with a loud clink. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

Mr. Hunter put a finger to his lips and glanced over his shoulder, crossing the room in quick strides. They were alone at the moment, but hopefully not for long. “Asking for your help,” he said.

Bobbi grasped two fistfuls of her skirts to keep from strangling him. “Help?” she hissed. “Are you out of your mind? Why would I help you with anything? How did you get in here? I’ve half a mind to…to…” He was trying to crowd her, but Bobbi refused to budge. She wasn’t going to be intimidated by this man, whoever he was.

“To what, sweetheart?” Mr. Hunter said. “Tell them about our last meeting, when you offered to arrange your own kidnapping?”

“I did no such thing! You just seemed horribly incompetent at your job.”

“Come now, it’s not every day a beautiful woman tries to run away with me, I’m not likely to forget it.” He leaned closer. “You have no idea how difficult it was to turn you down.”

Bobbi felt her face heat up. “You are despicable.”

He grinned. “I do enjoy our little chats, Barbara.”

“Don’t call me that. What do you want, Mr. Lance Hunter, if that’s even your real name?”

“Just Hunter’s fine, love, and it’s the one my mother, god rest her, saddled me with. I told you, I’m here to ask for your help.”

He was close enough now that her skirts were brushing against his shoes. He really did have an unfairly handsome face, for a criminal. “I’m not helping you with anything,” Bobbi said.

“Not even if I’m offering to help you?”

Bobbi narrowed her eyes. “With what?”

His hands grasped her elbows and propelled her backward until she hit the wall. “With your little marriage problem,” he murmured, pressing the length of his body against hers. “Bloody hell.” He frowned down between them, where the metal of her chastity belt was digging into his thigh. “You weren’t kidding about that damnable thing.”

Rolling her eyes, Bobbi yanked her arms from his grasp and settled her hands on his chest, preparing to push him away, but the sincerity in his eyes gave her pause. “Why?” she asked. “What’s in it for you?”

“Clearing my father’s name,” Hunter said, a shadow crossing his face. “And, if things go well enough, perhaps a fresh start.” His lips quirked up slightly. “I’ve heard interesting things about New Orleans, have you been?”

Bobbi took a breath and tried to clear her head, ignoring his attempt at small talk. “How,” she whispered. She darted a look at the open drawing-room door, but Christian hadn’t come back yet, thank god.

Hunter’s hands settled familiarly on her hips and he leaned in until his lips nearly touched her ear. “I’d like to propose an exchange,” he murmured, his voice low and intimate. Bobbi’s heart was pounding in her chest, and it gave an annoying little leap at the word propose. Not that he meant it in such a way. He’d broken all the rules of courtship in the last few minutes, so it obviously wasn’t her he was after.

“What kind of exchange?” Absently, she smoothed a wrinkle out of his lapel. One of Hunter’s arms curled around her waist, and she was sure it wouldn’t take much to escape, but she hadn’t heard his terms yet.

“Papers,” he said, his lips brushing against her cheek and sending a thrill down her spine. “In exchange for your freedom. Of every ilk.” She heard his fingers tapping against the metal of her chastity belt, and the tinge of disappointment at not being able to feel his hand took her by surprise.

“What papers?”

“The ones,” Hunter whispered, “that prove Lord Garrett’s title is a fraud.” 


	3. Anticipation

“Miss Morse,” Kara said, hovering nearby with a robe.

Bobbi made a face and sank lower into the water, enjoying her precious few minutes of freedom from the hellish metal contraption her fiancé insisted on. Kara was more a spy than a lady’s maid though, so kicking up a fuss about the chastity belt would only cause her to watch Bobbi even more diligently. Bobbi was sick of rounding every corner and finding Kara standing there.

The good news was, while her uncle seemed rather taken aback by Bobbi’s deferential behavior over the last few days, Garrett had begun to let his guard down. Bobbi had managed to explore quite a bit of the manor under the auspices of “sprucing it up”. As if she’d ever want to stay in his drafty mausoleum in the middle of nowhere. More than once, she’d dropped in unannounced when he was holed up in his study, watching carefully to see which hiding places he might be trying to conceal.

During her wanderings, Bobbi had caught a few glimpses of Hunter, but he hadn’t tried to corner her alone. The fact that she was disappointed about that annoyed her no end. He might be attractive, and smart enough to pull off this charade, and maybe a little charming, but she didn’t have time to be distracted. Their purposes were just conveniently aligned, that was all. She was sure Garrett would rather hang onto his title than her, and a little blackmail would keep the business deal intact while leaving her free for other pursuits.

Which definitely didn’t involve a pair of amber eyes.

Schooling her face into a neutral expression, Bobbi stood and stepped out of the bath, accepting the robe. “Thank you,” she said. Kara nodded and then indicated the underthings she’d laid out alongside the metal bane of Bobbi’s existence. “Even for tonight?” Bobbi asked, though she had little hope of being allowed anywhere without it. Still, her stupid fiancé had to recognize it’d be impossible for her to dance in it.

“Perhaps tonight will be the last night,” Kara said with a smile.

A chill trickled down Bobbi’s spine. Oh, that was bad. The engagement was being officially celebrated tonight, and the house would be full of people. And now she knew this might be the last night she had to herself. She needed to find those papers, and fast. She was not going to end up stuck with Garrett for the rest of her life.

Bobbi dressed mechanically, lost in thought as Kara wrestled the chastity belt on and locked it before helping her into a delicately layered, blush-colored gown that left her shoulders exposed. She was to be just an ornament tonight, then. Bobbi had a brief fantasy about knocking out her lady’s maid with a pitcher and escaping, but then she was back to the problem of ruining her family’s prospects, so instead she just waited, resigned, while Kara delivered the key to Ward, who’d been lurking in the hall.

Staring numbly into the mirror while Kara did her hair, Bobbi could practically feel the last precious minutes of being her own woman slipping through her fingers. Hunter better be right, or she was going to kill him for wasting her time searching for a pile of papers when she could have been convincing Garrett she’d make the worst wife this side of the Atlantic.

 ***

“Dance?” Hunter murmured, offering his hand and inclining his head like he had any honor at all. Still, she’d take him over Garrett any day.

Not that she’d considered doing so.

Bobbi glared at him from her seat at the side of the room. “No,” she hissed, her eyes darting over to the gossips nearby.

His eyes dropped to her waist and Bobbi’s fan flicked a little faster as she tried to keep her face from flushing. “Even during a party?” he asked, sounding incredulous. “Which means you can’t dance.”

“No. So go bother someone else.” Bobbi snapped her fan closed and Hunter raised an eyebrow.

“I’m afraid the company your fiancé keeps isn’t nearly as interesting as you.”

Bobbi rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’m sure that’s why you’re over here. It’s not like you’ve had any time during all your other visits to say hello.”

“You think I might have some other motive? Had I known how much you missed me, I would have been glad to stop and chat with you before now.” His eyes twinkled with mirth, and Bobbi very nearly smacked him with her fan, if they weren’t being watched so closely. He leaned towards her, his voice lowering so she could barely hear him over the music. “I’d almost understand Garrett’s desire to keep you all to himself, if there weren’t other, much more pleasant ways to keep you satisfied.” She stared, utterly speechless, as he smirked at her and straightened up. “Alas, such diversions will have to wait.” 

“Hunter!” she finally hissed, her cheeks heating.

“Yes, dear Barbara?” he murmured.

“Don’t call me that,” she said automatically, trying not to imagine all the diversions he might mean. She was supposed to be untangling herself from an unwanted engagement, not throwing herself at some charlatan, no matter how noble his intentions. “And I have not missed you.”

“That’s a terrible shame, when I’ve thought of no one else.”

Bobbi touched her half-open fan to her mouth, attempting to hide her pleased smile. “Aren’t you supposed to be catching a highwayman?”

“He’s been elusive thus far,” Hunter said. “Though I’m hoping my luck will soon change.”

“Tonight, I should think,” Bobbi said, shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

Hunter regarded her curiously. “Tonight?”

“It has to be tonight.” She met his gaze steadily until understanding dawned. The scowl that crossed his face surprised her.

“Tonight it is,” he said. He turned to regard the dancers as they finished and polite applause filled the room. “I’m all yours, just tell me where and when.”

Bobbi rose as gracefully as she was able and stood next to him, seeking out her fiancé in the crowd. Garrett looked more than half-drunk already, though the party was just now in full swing. “His study, half an hour.” That should give her time enough to search his hiding places.

“Until then.” Hunter gave her a stiff bow that didn’t match his roguish grin and disappeared into the crowd. Bobbi turned to find several older ladies suddenly looking anywhere but her, and she let out a sigh. This night was already much too long, and it had barely begun.

***

“Come on,” Bobbi muttered, yanking on the floorboard under Garrett’s desk. It was the last of the hiding spots she knew of, and she was beginning to fear she might not find the papers Hunter was seeking, which meant she wouldn’t get free of the cursed metal prison currently digging into her thighs. She leaned forward to brace one hand against the floor while she tugged. “Come on!” she said again, frustrated, just as the floorboard gave way.

She fell back and would have ended up sprawled on the floor if a warm hand on her shoulder hadn’t stopped her momentum. Her heart leaped into her throat as she looked up, only to find Hunter gazing down at her, looking amused. “Alright there?” he asked.

Bobbi didn’t pull away, immediately, and he let his hand linger on her shoulder, his fingers stroking the skin exposed by the low neckline of her dress. Fire licked through her veins and it took her a moment to find her voice. “I’m fine,” she finally said.

“Bob,” he said, crouching down beside her. “I think you found them.”

“Did I?” She turned her attention back to the hole in the floor she’d exposed as Hunter pulled out an oilskin satchel.

“God, I hope so,” Hunter said, offering her a hand up. Bobbi only took it to avoid looking like too much of a fool as she regained her feet, the stupid chastity belt making every movement difficult. “And I’ve got something for you.”

He set the bag on the desk and began to fish around in his pockets. The low flame of the one lamp Bobbi had dared to light cast shadows across his features, and she couldn’t make out his expression, though she didn’t miss the glint of metal as he let out a soft exclamation and held out his hand. She sucked in a breath. “Is that…?”

“As promised,” he said, offering her the small key.

“Don’t you want to make sure the papers are the ones you’re looking for?” she asked inanely.

Hunter smiled. “If they’re not, we’ll just have to keep looking.”

“Ah,” Bobbi said, picking up the key and examining it. It looked like the correct one. She twisted a hand into her skirts and hiked them up a bit before making a face. This might require more than two hands. Hunter’s words registered and she dropped the fabric, startled. “Wait, we?” she said.

“Or we could arrange that kidnapping you begged for.”

“I did not beg!”

“Might be quicker, anyway,” Hunter mused. “Could likely get enough out of him to pay our way to America.”

Bobbi let out a laugh. “Don’t be absurd.”

“About the money?” Hunter took a step closer and Bobbi found herself pinned between him and the desk. “Or you joining me?” He trailed his fingers down her arm, goosebumps raising in their wake, and lifted the hand holding the key to her freedom. “I have to say, the second would be more devastating.”

Holding her breath, Bobbi waited for him to admit he was teasing, but he just stared back, his expression more serious than she’d ever seen. “Garrett wouldn’t pay for anything once he realized his key was missing,” she said instead of asking if he meant it.

“Then it’s a good thing I had a duplicate made instead, isn’t it?”

She bit her lip, trying to keep from grinning. “I’ve never been to New Orleans.”

Something sparked in Hunter’s eyes that sent heat curling through her belly. “I think we might enjoy it, don’t you?”

Bobbi grasped her skirts again, drawing them up a few inches from the floor. “I might need some assistance with this first,” she managed, her heart pounding.

Hunter tugged her hand towards him and took back the key, his eyes never leaving hers as he turned her palm up and pressed a kiss to her wrist. Desire raced up her arm and lodged in her breast, making it hard to breathe. “Love to,” he said.

He sank down to his knees in front of her, finally releasing her hand, and Bobbi pulled the fabric of her dress even higher, her whole body lighting up with need. She leaned back against the desk as Hunter helped her push her skirts up, feeling exposed and eager all at once. His fingers traced along the edges of the metal encasing her. “On the sides,” she breathed. “There are two.”

There was the click of one lock releasing, then the other, and she nearly cried in relief as the weight of the chastity belt left her hips. She heard it thunk to the floor, but Hunter didn’t move. His hands slid up her thighs, over the fabric of her drawers and he rubbed delicate circles over the sore spots on her hips and gazed up at her. “Better?” he asked.

“Much.”

Slowly, Hunter regained his feet, so close she could feel the warmth of his body. “Now,” he said, sliding an arm around her waist. “Perhaps I can finally have that dance.”

Bobbi smiled.  


	4. Liberated

He tasted of heat and anticipation, like the still air on a summer’s day just before the rains rolled through. Kissing him was better than anything Bobbi had dreamed. His lips were soft but demanding, pressing against her shoulder, throat, and chin before finding her mouth, but it wasn’t enough. She wanted more.

Her skirts were still bunched up between them, though she’d long ago let go of them to wrap her arms around his neck, and his hands traced over the curve of her hips and around to her backside, where there was no longer any metal to interfere with his touch.

Heat bloomed under his hands, and desire coiled inside her like a trap waiting to be sprung. She let out a whimper as he broke the kiss and pushed her back until she was lying on the desk, crawling up after her. She tugged him down again, reveling in the weight of him stretched out on top of her, and arched up as his clever fingers stroked a spot between her legs that left her gasping.

“I…,” she said, trying to find the words to tell him what she needed, but he seemed to read her mind, stroking that spot again and making her hips buck. “Lance,” she breathed, clutching his shoulders. He slipped a finger inside of her, sliding it slowly in and out, and Bobbi’s head fell back against the desk as all the air left her lungs. After a moment, he added a second finger, pleasure mounting with each stroke.

“Please,” he said, his voice gravelly.  

“Yes,” she sighed. “More.”

The lamp guttered a little, the flickering flame dancing across Hunter’s cheek, and Bobbi reached up to follow a line of shadow along his jaw. It was certainly a face she wouldn’t mind waking up to every morning. Nor could she find any fault in the way he was looking at her now, with the same combination of awe and need that was buzzing just under the surface of her skin.

“Bobbi,” he growled into her ear as he hiked one of her legs over his hip. His cock was a hard line against her thigh, and she shifted under him, impatient, as he kissed her again, slow and deep. He worked another finger inside of her and Bobbi moaned, fisting a hand into the back of his jacket.

A small noise of protest escaped her with he withdrew his hand, and he smiled, kissing her softly until Bobbi could feel his cock pressing insistently against her entrance. She drew in a breath and clutched him tightly as he pressed inside, slow and steady, until he filled her entirely. She’d never thought it could be like this, more exhilarating than frightening. All the whispers about the duties of married women seemed now like inventions made up to keep her from finding bliss. Like that hellish belt.

Hunter’s hips had found a ragged rhythm, and Bobbi tried to match it, her hands tangled in the fabric of her skirts while he pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses on her collarbone. The feel of him moving inside her was like nothing she’d ever experienced, and she thanked whatever lucky star had been hanging over her the day he’d waylaid Garrett’s carriage, only to find her in it.

He gasped her name again, his hips moving faster, and then he was touching her the way he’d done before, finding that perfect spot between her legs. The lamplight exploded into a thousand fragments behind her closed eyelids while pleasure suffused her limbs, leaving her trembling. His hand slid down to grasp her thigh while he thrust inside of her until he let out a groan, his hips snapping forward one last time.

Bobbi smoothed a hand down his back as he caught his breath. There’d be no returning to the party, not after this. She’d never be able to keep from touching him, and the state of their clothes would inform anyone with eyes exactly what they’d been doing. Satisfaction settled into her bones at the thought. He was hers now, just as much as she was his.

Although she really did hope they’d found the right papers.

***

The movement of the carriage was lulling her to sleep, and the fact that it was dark, with a heavy warmth was hanging over the whole city, didn’t help. Bobbi let her head rest against her husband’s shoulder and sighed.

Kissing her temple, Hunter gave her a squeeze. “Nearly there, I should think.”

Bobbi’s eyes drifted closed, and she gave in to the exhaustion that’d been trying to take her all day. Hunter’s arm was a comforting weight around her waist, and they’d managed to find a private coach, so there wasn’t anyone to raise an eyebrow if she actually fell asleep.

It felt like ages since they’d set off for New Orleans, though in reality, it’d only been a few weeks. During the initial uproar over her broken engagement, her uncle and cousins had spent hours begging her to reconsider, but they’d turned around completely the day Garrett had absconded, leaving his numerous estates to be snatched up by the circling aristocracy.

Hunter had been right, after all, and the papers proving Garrett’s claim to his title had been exposed for the forgeries they were. Hunter’s father, who’d known the true heir as a child, was posthumously cleared of the trumped-up charges that’d led to his death, and the newly-titled Lord had been generous with his reward. Even better, he had a keen interest in the shipping trade.

Luckily, he’d already had a wife.

Bobbi smiled against Hunter’s shoulder and felt sleep creeping up to claim her. Not that she’d been interested in anyone other than the man beside her. Like he could read her mind, Hunter pressed his cheek against the crown of her head. “We made it, Bob,” he murmured.

“We did.” She linked their fingers together, looking forward to sleeping in a bed they could call their own, and drifted off to the sound of horse hooves clopping on cobblestone.

It felt like only moments later she was jolted awake again, only this time, she was alone. The horses had stopped, and a sliver of panic lodged itself in her throat. Outside, the air was dark and quiet, perfect for an ambush. Holding her breath, Bobbi reached for the door handle, only to have it wrenched open from the outside.

Hunter poked his head inside as Bobbi slumped back in relief against the carriage seat, her heart pounding. “Ready, darling?” he asked.

“For what?” she said, sliding a hand over her belly. It was growing more round every day. “Where did you go?”

Offering her his hand, Hunter at least had the decency to look sheepish. “I didn’t want to wake you. Thought I’d get everything unloaded first. We’re here.”

Bobbi grasped his hand and slid toward the door. She smiled as she regarded the twinkling lights of the house behind him. “And you didn’t even have to resort to kidnapping.”

“We’ll save that for another time.” Hunter’s grin woke up the rest of her, and she let him help her down from the carriage, looking forward to getting him alone. “Perhaps after the little one joins us.” His hand settled on her belly.

“Are you sure you’re up to the task?”

“With you directing it, how could I not be?” He grinned, leaning in to kiss her.

“My very own scofflaw,” she said, unable to keep the fondness out of her voice.

“At your service.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm @robotgort on tumblr.


End file.
